doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Marisol Castro
México |estado = Activa }} Marisol Castro es una actriz de doblaje mexicana, y voz comercial de marcas como Vichy a nivel nacional. Filmografía thumb|230px|right|Marisol Castro Doblando Anime *Digimon Tamers - Calumon *Digimon Frontier - Bokomon *Initial D - Mako Sato - Michiko neya *Saikano - Chise *Martian Successor Nadesico - Haruka Minato *Magical Doremi - Kaori Shimakura *Yu Yu Hakusho - Juri, Tsukihito Amanuma, Koto (2da voz), Fubuki Sato, Shura Películas Natalie Portman *Nueva York, te amo - Rifka Malone (2009) *El mundo mágico de Magorium - Molly Mahoney (2007) (Versión FOX) *Tiempo de volver - Sam (2004) (Versión FOX) Katie Holmes *No le temas a la obscuridad - Kim (2010) *Gracias por fumar - Heather Holloway (2005) *Enlace mortal - Pamela McFadden (2003) Shiri Appleby *Swinfan - Amy Miller (2002) *Everithing you want Abby Morrison (2005) Amy Smart *El efecto mariposa - Kayleigh (2004) *Seventh moon - Melissa (2008) Naomi Watts *Extrañas coincidencias - Dawn Campbell (2004) *El umbral - Lila Culpepper (2005) *Madres e hijas - Elizabeth (2009) Amanda Peet *Melin Melinda - Susan (2004) *What Doesn't Kill You - Stacy Reilly (2008) Otros papeles: *Jamás besada - Cynthia (Octavia Spencer) (1999) *El transportador - Lai (Qi Shu) (2002) *Sentencia previa - Evanna (Jessica Capshaw) (2002) *Las Mujeres Verdaderas Tienen Curvas - Ana García (America Ferrera) (2002) *Bend it i like Beckham - Jesminder (Parminder Nagra) (2002) *Unas vacaciones inolvidables - Nikki Jonhson (Solange Knowies) (2004) *Atrapenlos - Maddy (Kristen Stewart (2004) *Hombre en llamas - Reyna Rosas Sanchez (2004) *La chica de al lado - Daniele Clark (Elisha Cuthbert) (2004) *Elektra - Abby Miller (Kirstin Prout) (2005) *En sus zapatos - Maggie Feller (Cameron Diaz) (2005) *Gracias por Fumar - Heather Holloway (Katie Holmes) (2005) *La Joya de la Familia - Amy Stone (Rachel McAdams) (2005) *El transportador 2 - Voces Adicionales (2005) *Stone - Lucetta (Milla Jovovich) (2010) *Scream 4 - Sidney Prescott (Neve Campbell) (2011) *El diablo viste a la moda - Andrea "Andy" Sachs (Anne Hathaway) (2006) *Street racer- kelly (Dorothy Drury) (2006) *El Último Rey de Escocia - Kay Amin (Kerry Washington) (2006) *No es otra tonta película de amor - Andy (Sophie Monk) /Anne (Carmen Electra) (2006) *La masacre de Texas -Pepper (Erica Leerhsen) (2003) *Pequeña Miss Sunshine - Olive Hoover (Abigail Breslin) (2006) *Phat Girlz - Mia (Joyful Drake) (2006) *El marine - Kate Triton (Kelly Carlson) (2006) *Alien vs. Depredador: Requiem - Molly O'Brien (Ariel Gade) (2007) *In the Valley of Elah - Emily Sanders (Charlize Theron) (2007) *Hitman: agente 47 - Nika Boronina (Olga Kurylenko) (2007) *Viaje a Darjeeling - Rita (Amara Karan) (2007) *El Pequeño Tallarín - Miri Calderone (Mili Avital) (2007) *Hack-Emily (Danica McKellar)(2007) *Un amor para recordar - Jamie sullivan (Mandy Moore) (2002) *Una loca película de Esparta - ugly Betty (2008) *Miss Conception - Giorgina Salr (Heather Graham ) (2008) *Posdata: Te amo - Holly (Hilary Swank ) (2007) *Exterminio - Hannah (Megan Burns) (2003) *The Kids Are All Right - Joni Algood (Mia Wasikowska) (2010) de Cuernavaca *El efecto mariposa - the butterfly effect kayleigh (Amy Smart ) (2004) *The Ultimate Gift - Alexia (Ali Hillis) (2006) *Powder Blue - Rose Johnny (Jessica Biel ) (2009) *El Baron rojo - kate Otersdorf (Lena Headey ) (2008) *Zack and Miri make a porno - Miri (Elizabeth Banks ) (2008) *p2 - Angela (Rachel Nichols ) (2007) *El Estafador - Belinda (Rebecca Romijn) (2010) *Baila sin parar -Malika (Brooklyn Sudano) (2009) *Drifter: Henry Lee Lucas - Novia Henry *La cláusula de navidad -Sophie (Lea Thompson ) *Inhale - Diane Stanton- (Diane kruger) *Darfur - Malin- (Kristanna Loken ) Películas de Anime *La guerra de los mapaches - Koharu y Hanako *Susurros del Corazón - Shiho Tsukishima *Porco Rosso - Fio *Cyber Team en Akihabara: Vacaciones de Verano del 2011 - Hatoko Daikan'yama *Magical Doremi - Kaori Shimakura *Initial D - Mako Sato Películas Animadas *Garfield: En el mundo real - Betty *Chirstmas is here again - Sophiana *Z-Baw: mejores amigos - Boruba Series *24 - Kim Bauer (Elisha Cuthbert ) *Prison Break - Veronica Donovan (Robin Tunney ) y Gretchen Morgan/Susan B. (Jodi Lyn O´keefe) (temp. 3 y resto de la temp. 4) *Reba - Kyra (Scarlett Pommers) *Huesos - Rebeca Stinnson (Jessica Capshaw) *The Unit - Audrey Marie Anderson (kim brown) *Tru Calling - Lindsay Walker ( A.J. Cook) *Vanished- Marcy Collins (Margarita Levieva) *Angel- Gwen Raiden (Alexa Davalos) Telenovelas *Desire Mesa para tres- Andrea Zavatti (Michelle Belegrin) (2006) *Avassalladoras - Vanessa L'oes (2006) Dirección de doblaje *The Winning Season *Z-Baw: mejores amigos Trivia *Tuvo participación en un fandub del OVA "Bronze Zetsuai" donde dobló a Yugo e hizo voces adicionales. *Por alguna razón, en varios doblajes se le acreditó erróneamente como Marisol Castillo. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje